


Wanting

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Modern Royalty, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds that as much as he has wanted things in the past he is now wanting even more. Can he have what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Arthur's thoughts on what is going on with him as well as his reasons for his actions with his half-sister.

Arthur could barely function from the want. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Merlin again in the shower, fingers buried in his ass and calling Arthur’s name. Considering that in just a few months his sister would give birth to the child he had planted in her he should not be lusting after his underage possible brother. But he wanted Merlin like he had never wanted anything else in his life. More than he had wanted revenge, more than his father’s respect, or his mother’s arms around him. 

With every fiber of his being Arthur wanted to hold that slender body down and sink into it. He wanted to hear his name, and only his name, on Merlin’s lips as he thrust into his body and refused to touch his aching prick, making Merlin come just from Arthur fucking him. Arthur wanted to bend the other boy over when ever the mood struck him and find him loose and wet just waiting for the royal cock to push in. Most of all though Arthur wanted Merlin to be his brother. 

Seducing the Lady Morgan by playing a shy virgin in awe of her beauty and poise and power had been like an aphrodisiac. By the time that they had fallen into bed Arthur had been unable to stop himself from holding her down and thrusting into her virgin channel before coming deep inside her. The thought that he might have despoiled not only a priestess but his half sister did not disgust him but instead drove him to entice her into his bed once more. The news that she was pregnant only made the memories sweeter.


End file.
